


It's Not That Deep...

by crunkbear



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, gay furry sex, gay sonic furry emo sex, gay sonic furry emo sex on the edge of a canyon, gay sonic furry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunkbear/pseuds/crunkbear
Summary: When Shadow is feeling a little bit less than real, what's an Echidna to do?





	It's Not That Deep...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [;) kane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%3B%29+kane).



> Shadow and Knuckles makes perfect sense

Shadow sits apprehensively on the cliff of Desert Dazzle. Cool air whips through his spikes. The silence was tense all around him, wrapped tightly around his body. Shadow could feel his heartbeat, one...two… again and again, his synthetic blood pumping throughout. What to do…, Shadow thought. He tugs at his left glove, revealing his smooth palm, then his nimble fingers, once soft and new, now calloused and hard at the tips. “I am real,” Shadow whispered aloud. His voice echoed across the canyon, stirring the silence. He massaged the center of his hand, pressing firmly, feeling blood pulse, feeling the slight tremble of his hand. “I am...real?” Shadow’s voice cracked, his affirmation ending with uncertainty. 

“You’re real. I promise.” 

A stunningly deep voice brings Shadow out of his meditative state. The hedgehog whips his head around. A silhouette eclipsing the sunlight stands before him. “Who..?,” Shadow’s inquiry disappears on the tip of his tongue as Knuckles steps into the shadows to kneel before the hedgehog. Shadow was taken off guard, he already felt so exposed, and now those bright green emerald eyes stared intently into his own. “Sorry for intruding, but I couldn’t help but...try and see if you needed help,” Knuckles peered deeply into Shadow’s eyes, as if trying to uncover a mystery, a long held secret, he looked not at him, but in him. Shadow’s past, his thoughts, his emotions were uncovered, revealed to Knuckles, all in this moment. “Do you need someone to talk to?” Knuckles tipped his echidna head to one side, “I could leave if you need time alone,” he gestured with his large echidna hands. Shadow said nothing, silence gripped him, he was frozen. Knuckles looked down at the hedgehog, reading his body language Knuckles made a move to get up. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You obviously want to be alone…” Shadow moved sharply towards the echidna. “No. Stay, “ he grabbed Knuckles’ glove. Knuckles looked down at him with wide surprise, “Okay dude, I’ll stay.”

“Come here and give me a bro-hug, bro.” Knuckles dapped up Shadow and then went in for a hug. Shadow went along, still shaken from surprise. They looked at each other timidly. Shadow was not used to being seen so vulnerable. Knuckles wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, after a few seconds, Shadow spoke up. “Look, I don’t know why the fuck you’re here, but forget what you saw.” Knuckles took a step back and looked at Shadow quizzically, “Hey, I ain’t no snitch! What happens here stays between us bros!”  
Knuckles moved forward as he said this. His body was closer to Shadow’s than ever before, Shadow could feel the heat radiating from his body even. The tension was drawn taut between them. Their hearts pounds against their ribcages, their rhythmic beats syncing with one another. The black hedgehog tugged his glove back on. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he mumbled. Shadow sat back down on the cliff’s ledge, eyes pulled toward the horizon, unmoving. Knuckles stared at him curiously, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.  
“I know I’m real, I just feel…” Shadow began then trailed off, “I mean, I wasn’t born or anything like that. I just.. Gah! I must seem so fucking lame.”  
Knuckles leaned in and reassured him, “Hey, it’s understandable how you’re feeling man, just say what’s on your mind, I’ll listen.”  
Shadow began again, “I just feel tired I guess, I was created for a purpose, then after Maria was killed, finding a new reason for living is just..it’s tiring. I want to move on from the past, and forge a new future for myself. But sometimes. Sometimes I just need to sit down and think, and sometimes I don’t feel real. Like I shouldn’t even be here.”

Knuckles stared at Shadow. Holy heck, that’s one troubled hedgehog, he thought. “Your presence is important to everyone, what you’ve done for Maria, for humanity? No one else could do.”

“Sonic could.”

“You’re not him.” 

“Fucking think about my name and what shitty symbolism it has. I’m literally Sonic, only edgier, his literal shadow”

“What I’m saying, is that, you both may share physical characteristics, but you’re not the same hedgehog.” 

Knuckles looked down tenderly at Shadow. The sun was setting slowly, giving everything a warm, red glow.  
Shadow felt his hard shell soften just a bit, he reached his gloved hand to Knuckle’s face. He became hyper aware of the warmth in his hands, his face, his body. The pulse that pounded inside his chest, the vibrations choking him, making his breath seem so short. Knuckles held his own breath. Their gaze remained unbroken, as Shadow cupped Knuckles face, as Knuckles slowly pulled Shadow closer with his strong echidna hands. It seemed dreamlike, when their eyes slowly drooped. When their lips slowly parted, and their heads moved towards each other. It seemed beautiful, the soft kiss they shared. Knuckles’s brain was buzzing with pleasure, with love, he never knew Shadow would be so sweet. Shadow felt vulnerable, but he knew it felt good, something was right about this.  
They slowly, entangled themselves. Enthusiastically began to kiss more and more, tongues flickering, hands fisted in each other’s spikes. Shadow pulled himself away from Knuckles for a moment and sat up on top of the Echidna, straddling him. Knuckles propped himself up on his elbows, “Shadow...do you want to-”  
“YES,” Shadow abruptly said. He quickly leaned in close, preparing for another kiss, “I want you to,” he hungrily bit his bottom lip, “ I want you to fuck me. Now.” Knuckles felt his face grow hot, embarrassed by Shadow’s bluntness. However his dick was rock solid, as hard as the spikes on his knuckles, and he could feel Shadow’s member pressed against his stomach, twitching in anticipation.  
Knuckles nodded, and grabbed Shadow’s ass, in which he gasped in return. Their lips met once again, but this time it was messy and sloppy and wet. Shadow grabbed Knuckles palms and yanked his gloves off, revealing his strong red hands. Knuckles reaching up to Shadow’s own hands, which were currently ensnared around his chest spikes. He fumbled to take his gloves off, but finally. 

The gloves were off. 

Knuckles fingered Shadow’s mouth, swirling his large digits around his tongue, he then took them out. They didn’t go in too deep to gag him. It was enjoyable. A long string of spit followed. 

“Turn around and show me that sweet chasm,” Knuckles grunted. He pressed one wet finger into Shadow’s throbbing opening. He then leaned forward and tenderly flicked his tongue around his cinnamon ring. Shadow snarled, “ugh yea slurp that boy pussy, you dirty cunt.” 

“Yea you’re a little bitch aren’t you Shadow” the echidna whispered into Shadow’s ass. “How many fingers can fit in your sopping mangina?” He slipped another finger in there. Easily. Shadow covered his drooling mouth, he was trying so hard to contain himself. Knuckles squeezed another finger in. Shadow nearly blacked out from the pleasure of having three thick fingers inside him, stroking his rectal walls. Knuckles smirked as Shadow mewled and moaned. 

“Not so tough now, huh?” 

Shadow’s face grew red with sudden embarrassment. He started to speak, but then was thrust into another wave of groans when Knuckles shoved yet another digit inside. “K-Knuckles...just give me...your dick already…” 

“Alright,” 

Knuckles slowly removed his fingers from Shadow’s ass. They pulled out with a popping sound; the dark hedgehog whimpered. Knuckles positioned his hips, and large echidna penis to meet with Shadow’s aching chasm. With one sleek and well angled motion, Knuckles was deep inside Shadow. 

It was wonderful, how Knuckles slipped in and out of Shadow like a well oiled seal. It was perfect, the way Shadow would grind against Knuckles’ throbbing, hot member. Together they were in the throws of passion. Together they were one.

\--

Shadow sat underneath the glow of the night sky. Knuckles sat a bit away tugging on his gloves. The stars gleamed above, filling the silence with their beauty. Shadow looked at his bare palms, trembling he clasps them together and looked at Knuckles. “You mean that stuff right? About me being real?” Shadow stared intently at him, “ of course…” The hedgehog glances away, hiding a shy smile. “Thanks.” Shadow said more emotion than he intended.


End file.
